


Day 11 Prompt Fill: Quiet Night + Shiver + Magic

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Trans Duck Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Indrid and Duck go on a walk, and Indrid shows off his magic skills.





	Day 11 Prompt Fill: Quiet Night + Shiver + Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
“A quiet night” https://virtu-s.tumblr.com/post/187886241479/hello-friends-elventhief-and-i-but-mostly-her  
“Shiver” https://downwithwritersblock.tumblr.com/post/188059997313/happy-halloween-i-am-so-excited-it-is-finally  
“Magic” https://raepocalypse.tumblr.com/post/165947746613/fictober-prompts

*

As snow fell in Kepler, Indrid looked out the window. It had been a year since the cottonwood tree incident, but snow still gave him the shivers sometimes - and not from the cold. 

He pondered what it would be like going outside right now. If he was in his moth form, he might be kept warm enough from his long fur. But he might be seen. And last time he was seen, he almost had to leave Kepler. And there was one thing tying him to Kepler, keeping him there even despite his nomadic tendencies: Duck Newton.

He stood up and walked to his phone. He dialed Duck’s number, almost by muscle memory. He would pick up in exactly six seconds. 

“Go for Duck.” 

“Hi, there,” Indrid said, smiling even though Duck couldn’t see. “How are you?” 

“Kinda bored,” Duck admitted. “It’s Saturday evenin’ and I don’t really have anythin’ to do.” 

“I find myself in the same position,” Indrid told him. “Would you like to go on a walk or something?” 

“That sounds nice,” Duck said. “I’ll meet you at the campgrounds, then?” 

“Yes. I’ll see you soon.” And he hung up. 

Indrid grinned and hid his face in his hands. He would be seeing _Duck_ again. 

He saw him almost every day, but still. He was excited to see him every time.

*

Soon, Indrid saw that Duck would be arriving. He had already put on his extra layers for going outside, including snow boots. He wouldn’t be going back out in the snow in a tank top any time soon.

“Hey,” Indrid said, closing the winnebago door behind him. Duck was just getting out of his truck. “I know we often walk the trail beside the campgrounds, so I understand if you’d rather go somewhere else.” 

“Nah, this’s fine,” Duck said. “I’m here for your company more than the scenery, anyway.” The blush this gave Indrid could have been blamed on the cold, but he knew better. 

The sun fell below the horizon as they talked, the snow crunching beneath their feet. “So d’you know any magic other than enchantin’ the disguises?” Duck asked. 

“A couple of simple spells that I learned when I was just starting out,” Indrid answered. He looked up at the sky above them between the treetops and found that it was past twilight, the darkness settling in around them. The ground was lit by moonlight. “Would you like to see one?” 

“Oh, hell yeah,” Duck said. Indrid stopped walking, and Duck did too, turning to face him. Their breath billowed in front of them from the cold. 

“Okay, let’s see,” Indrid said, holding his hand in front of him, palm-up. He closed his eyes and muttered a short phrase. When he opened his eyes again, he saw a glowing orb the size of a golf ball hovering above his hand, and he smiled. “There.” 

“That’s so cool,” Duck marveled. “How d’you _do_ that?” 

“Well, mostly tapping into my connection with Sylvain through my necklace along with the technical know-how.” With his other hand, he took his necklace out from under his coat and showed it to Duck. “Without this, not only would I have to visit the springs to stay sane, but I wouldn’t be able to do Sylvain’s brand of magic anymore.” 

Curiously, Duck reached forward and poked the light with a finger. “It’s warm!” 

Indrid laughed, and the light sputtered out. “Sorry. I lost my concentration.” 

“That’s fine,” Duck said, smiling. “Damn, I can’t believe you can just do _magic_ like that. Even after seein’ how powerful Aubrey was in defeatin’ the Quell, it still boggles my fuckin’ mind seeing any kind of magic.” 

“It’s funny that way,” Indrid said, putting his hands in his pockets and starting to walk again. Duck stayed by his side. “Magic doesn’t always behave. It can surprise even the most experienced magic users.” 

“Like how?” 

“Well, like you saw, if I lose concentration, my magic fails. But it’s also affected by emotions. If I’m distraught, I can’t access my magic at all. If I’m euphoric, it’s extra strong.” 

“Huh.” Duck sounded thoughtful. He stopped by a fallen log on the side of the trail and sat down, brushing the snow off first. “You wanna hang out for a minute?” 

“Sure,” Indrid said, tightening the scarf around his neck. He didn’t particularly want to get cold, but he liked spending time with Duck, and resting would make the walk last longer. “I can try that spell again, if you’d like.” 

“Sure,” Duck said, smiling mischievously. Indrid saw a flash of a vision of Duck kissing him as he cast the spell. 

Indrid tilted his head and grinned. “Your plans aren’t sneaky, Duck Newton.” 

“But will they work, is the question,” Duck said teasingly. 

“Well, let’s see,” Indrid said, heart pounding. He couldn’t stop smiling as he mumbled the words to the spell, a ball of light appearing over his open hand. 

And then there was a gloved hand on his cheek. Indrid’s eyes darted to Duck’s, then closed as the ranger leaned in. His lips were soft and surprisingly warm. A happy thrill went through Indrid as they kissed.

It wasn’t the first time he’d seen a vision of them kissing, but it was the first time the vision came true.

As they broke apart, Duck started laughing. “What?” Indrid asked, unable to hide the happiness in his voice. 

“The spell.” 

Indrid looked down and realized the ball of light in his hand had grown to the size of a basketball. “Well, that’s never done that before,” he marveled. 

“So my plans _did_ work,” Duck said smugly. 

“I don’t know,” Indrid teased. “Might have to try again to be sure.” 

Duck chuckled as he leaned in, pressing another soft kiss to Indrid’s lips. His chest was filled with warmth and happiness. The ball of light fizzled out as Indrid lifted his hands to place them on Duck’s cheeks, pulling him closer. 

After a few moments, a shiver went down Indrid’s spine. “You’re cold,” Duck realized. He stood up and offered his hand to Indrid, who happily took it. And he didn’t let go. “Let’s get you inside. I know you got hot cocoa somewhere in that trailer.” 

“Yes, you bought it for me,” Indrid reminded him with a smile. He felt like his heart was soaring as he held hands with Duck on the walk back to the campgrounds.

He didn’t need future vision to know this was going to be a good night. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!


End file.
